


Extra Help

by acciosnapes



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domination, Double Penetration, F/M, FUCK, Face Sitting, Father/Daughter, Fingering, Flirting, Fucking, Incest, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Step daddy, Submission, Teacher/Student, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, daddy dom, face fucking, handjob, pussy licking, tongue riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosnapes/pseuds/acciosnapes
Summary: “The new math teacher is hot, don’t you think (F/n)?”“He’s my stepdad.”





	Extra Help

The words were making no sense. Well, more like the numbers, at least. 

The quadratic formula written neatly across the white board was burning holes into your eyes, yet it hadn’t even so much as imprinted upon your brain. 

He was a genius, he really was. A pHD in astrophysics and abstract algebra, this man was easily the smartest human in all of America. Hell, in the entire damned world. And not only was he intelligent, he was everything else, too. Witty, fun-loving and clever, with charismatic charm that could bring any girl to her knees. 

Oh, yeah, and one more thing- He was your stepfather. 

Initially, you weren’t that attracted to Negan. Well, you were, but you didn’t think about it as often. 

Then one night you came home late from the an after school club and heard him screwing your moms brains out. Ever since then, you’ve craved his weight on top of yours.

So there you sat. 

Eyes wide as saucers as he looked at you, frowning when he noticed your confusion. “You tryna’ raise the D?” He asked, and your eyes grew wide as you guffawed. The class erupted into giggles. You were a class clown, always making jokes and starting offhand topics of conversation. And Negan always gave you that same treatment back- Humor, shits and giggles, and a dozen sexual innuendos. But this one caught you off guard. He was talking about your grade of course, a solid sixty percent that didn’t look like it was going up anytime soon. 

You cleared your throat, your best friend beside you still roaring with laughter. “I’m not trying to put out, Negan.” You finally threw a comment back, biting your lower lip as he smirked at you. “I just need a good grade.” 

Negan laughed, biting his lip as he looked at you adoringly.“Seriously though, doll baby.” You blushed. He had been calling you that since he first met your mom. But it also filled you with warmth, you never heard him call your mom any pet names. Only you. And that’s how you liked it. “What’s the matter? What don’t you get?” 

“Everything, N.” You groaned, your lips now lopsided. 

“Come on in your next free hour, okay? We can talk about raising your grade.” 

“Hey, (L/n)?” Someone called from the back, and you turned curiously. “How do you raise a D to an A in an hour?” 

“Stop by my house later and I’ll show you!” You called out flirtatiously (only joking of course), everyone laughing harder. 

“You are not comin’ into my damn house, Mr. Tropes.” Negan snapped jokingly, chuckling softly. But you saw a look in his eye. A look of jealousy. “Now everybody outta’ here! Except for you, kid.” He pointed to you, and you cringed soflty at the name. 

Your best friend shot you a wink and you rolled your eyes. “He’s my stepdad, Mar. That’s gross.” You muttered to her, but secretly it turned you on. Secretly, that’s the key word. When the room was empty Negan closed the door, and you internally took note of how he locked it. “Yes, Negan?” You asked sweetly. 

He gently grabbed your hand, bringing your knuckles to his lips. A blush dusted over your nose and cheeks. “You look pretty today.” 

“You drove me to school?” You giggled. 

“But it was dark this morning. I like your hair like this, it shapes your face really fuckin’ well.” 

“Okay, what’s the flattery for? What happened?” 

Negan chuckled, shaking his head as he brought you into his familiarly strong arms. “Nothin’, doll baby. Just don’t fuckin’ tell you enough, that’s all.” 

“I love you.” You grinned a bit, knowing he had no idea the weight those words held. The disgusting, sinful weight that you had been hiding for years now. 

“And I love you too, sugar. Now how about I help you with this damn homework?” 

You sat down beside his desk before Negan chuckled, patting his lap. “Come on, dollbaby. I don’t bite.” 

You had refrained from telling him you wanted him to. So you shyly made your way to his lap, his arm wrapping around your waist tightly as he set his chin on your shoulder. “I like you clean shaven, Negan.” You whispered softly, watching as he began working through the first problem as an example. “Accentuates your dimples.” You added, poking his cheek. 

“I’m damn flattered. Now pay attention.” He chuckled. 

You squirmed as his grasp around you became tighter, your lip becoming trapped between your teeth. “Negan?” You murmured, but he ignored you as he cleared his throat. 

“Negan?” No answer. 

“Daddy?” You finally spoke, and his head snapped up. 

Negan cleared his throat, his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Yes, sugar?” And you noticed his voice was strained in the back of his throat. 

“I need you.” You whispered. 

“I’m right here, you have me.” His words were nervous, and you turned to face him, straddling his lap now. 

“I need you.” You put emphasis on ‘need’, your hands resting on his chest. “I’ve needed you for a really long time.” 

Negan closed his eyes, his head tilting back as he stared daggers into the ceiling. He knew he shouldn’t, but God did he want to. You took the opportunity to press your lips agaisnt his jugular, searching for a sweet spot that would make him moan. And when Negan let out a guttural grunt, you sucked at the spot gently until it became dark purple. 

“No.” Negan growled, pushing you away from him. Your face fell, but then his lips twitched with a smirk. “I want to mark your neck.” 

His lips became pressed to your skin rather quickly, gently nipping and sucking as his hands dragged down your sides. When he grasped your waist you let out a soft yelp, moaning when he reached your soft spot. You could feel your skin bruising, hickey after hickey appearing on your neck. 

“Make noise for daddy.” Negan commanded harshly, now grinding against you. You didn’t dare go against his words, so you let out a soft whimper when his teeth grazed against your jawline. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against yours and you wrapped your arms around his broad neck, your lips meeting his quickly. 

“I’ve wanted you for so long.”

“How long?” He asked curiously, his lips still making their assault on your neck.

“Since the day I met you.” You moaned out, and Negan grasped your hips tightly.

The bell rang loudly through the room, signaling the end of passing period, and Negan brought you back down when you tried to get up. “Not so quick, pretty girl. I just want one taste of that fucking pussy.”

Your cheeks heated up pink, and you gently bit down on your lip, nodding slowly. “Go ahead then daddy, taste me.”

Negan groaned in response and dropped to his knees, spreading your legs apart as he slid the skirt you were wearing up, your panties doing little to cover what was behind. A grunt left him, his finger sliding down your clothed pussy before pushing your panties to the side.

“God damn girl, you’ve been hiding this masterpiece of a cunt from me? Naughty, naughty.” He tsked, slowly leaning down and pressing his lips to your swollen clit.

A stifled whimper escaped you, your eyes closing as his tongue licked a wide strip across your heat. He moaned in satisfaction at how sweet you tasted on his tongue, eyes closing before there was a knock on the door. “Negan?” A close work and family friend, named Simon, stepped into the room right as Negan was beginning to tongue fuck you.

“Shit!” You called out as he stood there with wide eyes, biting down on his lip.

“Oh, don’t you worry about old Simon over there, he won’t tell a soul. Right, Si?”

“Course I won’t. And I double promise not too if you’ll let me get a taste.” He snickered, closing the door behind him and locking it, pushing a desk against it just in case.

A moan escaped you at the thought, and you bit your lip. “Only one taste, I don’t want you fucking me just yet.”

“Why’s that?” Simon faked a frown, taking a step towards you as he brushed his fingers down your cheek.

“I’ve always wanted my daddy to be the one to pop my cherry.”

Behind the two of you, you heard Negan groan out loudly.

“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me baby girl, shit.”

You let out a quiet giggle, and simon dropped down to his knees. “Then after that?” He asked.

“Then after that, I’m all yours.” You cooed, watching as his head disappeared under your skirt. You felt his lips wrapping around your clit, and you gasped loudly. “Simon!” You exclaimed. You looked up, your eyes meeting Negan’s. You saw him palming his buldge, watching your face contort with pleasure. “Daddy.” You whispered, extending your hand towards him.

Negan took it gently, pressing your knuckles to his cheek. “Get on your back, Simon.” You pushed him away, and the man smirked arrogantly, doing as you said.

You lowered yourself into his face, fucking his tongue slowly as he licked and lapped at you cunt, your fingers working with the zipper of Negan’s pants. He gently brushed your hair behind your ear, moaning softly as you kissed his dick now hidden behind the fabric of his boxers.

“You don’t have to do this, doll baby.”

“But I want too.” You murmured, slowly tugging down his boxers. Negan’s hard on sprang from its confines, and his well-endowed cock nearly slapped you in the face. A moan escaped you as Simon began sucking on your clit slowly, grasping at your thighs tightly. You felt him pull away and begin to mark the skin of your thighs once more, and you moaned louder at that. You loved the thought of being marked.

You began to pump at Negan’s cock, leaning over to begin sucking at his tip. His hips thrusted for a moment, his head tilting back as he gently guided your head. A grunt escaped him as you slowly took his length into your mouth, gagging quietly when he hit the back of your throat.

“Fuck baby girl, you are so fucking hot.” Negan nearly shouted, before Simon chuckled beneath you.

He started tongue fucking your cunt once more as you simultaneously sucked your step father off, whimpering and whining against his dick as you grinded agaisnt Simons mouth. You felt your stomach tightening, pulling away momentarily to toss your head back.

“You about to cum, princess?” Negan cooed, his hand brushing down the side of your face.

“Y-yes, daddy.” You bit your lip, eyes squeezing shut as you felt yourself cumming against Simons tongue, who groaned loudly and lapped it all up. You shook as he gently licked your overstimulated clit, gently pulling away from him to return back to Negan, who’s cock was now twitching against your lips as you leaned back down to take him all in.

Negan helped guide your head, Simon smirking as he sat back and cleaned himself off. You felt Negan pulling your hair, guiding you along as he began to cum, filling your mouth to the brim. You eagerly swallowed it all, pulling away and slumping against his desk.

“Fuck.” You both laughed in unison, eyes closing as you took a breather.

There was a knock at the door and Negan stuffed you under his desk, stuffing his dick away and sitting back in his chair, Simon pushing the desk away and running back up to the desk, both of them chatting like nothing was wrong.

When you got back home from school, after going to dinner with your friend Mar, you forcibly smiled at your mom and Negan who sat at dinner together. Jealousy ran through you, your jaw clenched tightly. You could feel yourself getting an attitude, fighting the urge to roll your eyes when you saw her hand resting on top of his, your view stuck on the sparkling wedding ring on her finger.

“Come sit down and talk.” She smiled, waving you over.

“I’ve already eaten-”

“Just listen to your mother, (F/n).” Negan smiled, his voice like music to your ears.

Immediately you obeyed him, gulping slowly as you took a seat. “How was your day, sweetie?” She asked, giving you a warm smile. Negan gently pulled his hand away, picking up his fork and slowly taking a bite of the chicken she had made.

“It was great...pretty long.” You emphasized ‘long’, gently biting your lip.

“Friday’s are always the longest days.” Negan agreed, grinning cheekily. Your mom agreed obliviously.

“Anyway, I’m pretty tired. I’m gonna head up to bed.” You stated through gritted teeth.

“At least stay for family time?” Your mom asked, and you stood up.

“I said I’m tired.” You snapped a little too quickly.

“And I said to stay down here.” Your mom snapped right back, jaw clenching.

“I don’t want to be down here, okay!?” You snarled viciously, she’s narrowing.

“Don’t use that tone of voice on me.”

“Just get off my back, okay mom? I said it’s been a long day.”

“Do not speak to her that way-”

“You’re not my fucking daddy Negan, don’t you dare try and butt into this. I’m tired. Goodnight.” You snarled, turning around and angrily stomping up the stairs.

Negan ran after you, angrily grabbing your wrist and slamming you against the wall. “What’s your god damn problem, girl?” He snarled, his face dangerously close to yours.

“Get away.” You whispered softly, eyes closing. “Just leave me alone.” A soft whimper escaped you as tears filled your eyes, your head dropping to look to the ground.

“Hey.” His voice was soft now, watching as you let your tears fall. “Hey.” He leaded you to your room, sitting on the edge of your bed gently. “What's the matter?”

“I fucking love you.”

“And you know I love-” 

“Not like that. I love you. In a way I’m not really supposed to.” You admitted softly, looking down as a frown became plastered on your face.

“I know. You’re not very good at keeping it a secret.” He whispered, brushing some hair behind your ear. Your cheeks heated up pink, and you were suddenly glad it was dark in your room. He gently pressed his forehead to yours, holding you tightly. “I love you that way too.”

“We’re screwed, huh?” You murmured, and he nodded slowly in agreement.

“Yes we fucking are.”

You gently kissed his cheek, letting him go and spend time with your mom before she got suspicious. You heard her going to bed, and you yourself were sliding into an old led zeppelin shirt you slept in, tossing your socks into your dirty clothes hamper and your bra, humming out as you threw on a new pair of panties and slid beneath the covers. Right as you were rolling n to your side to go to sleep, the door gently creaked open.

“You still up, doll baby?” Negan spoke quietly, and you sat up gently.

“Mhm.” You hummed out soflty, smiling at him a bit as you extended your hand. “What do you need?”

“Just you.” He whispered softly, and you felt his weight shifting beside you.

Wrapping your arms around him, you pressed a kiss to his temple, your legs tangling with his. Negan pressed a kiss to the name of your neck, hand smoking to your waist. You cupped his cheeks gently, your eyes closing as he gently pushed you beneath him.

“Let me make love to you, honey.” He whispered huskily in your ear, and your eyes closed as you nodded slowly.

Negan dropped his hand between your thighs, a soft moan escaping you. His lips were still pressed to yours, kissing you deeply and lovingly. He had never kissed you like this before, but you adored it. Negan slowly rubbed at your clit, and you felt your pussy begging for more.

“Negan, daddy, please.” You begged softly, arms wrapping around his neck.

“You want this?” He asked, just to be sure.

“More than anything, I need this.” You whispered, gently pulling him closer.

He nodded, watching as you slid his boxers down so his dick was free, feeling it gently hit your belly. Negan pushes your panties to the side, his tip agaisnt your entrance. “Hold on baby girl, it’ll stretch you out good.”

You nodded slowly, gently biting down on his neck when he pushed into you slowly. “Baby girl.” He seethed through gritted teeth, eyes closing. “Do that again and it won’t be gentle.”

“Sorry.” You moaned out, letting out a quiet giggle.

“God you are gorgeous. Even those giggles of yours. I could listen to them all fucking day.”

“Oh, daddy.” You moaned softly, your blush spreading to your neck. “Oh.” You closed your eyes, feeling his mouth creating gentle marks against your neck.

“I love you.” He whispered, pushing all the way into you, pulling out and pushing in slowly, repeatedly. You felt full of him, filled to the brim with pleasure Negan was providing you with.

“I love you too, so much. Negan...” You moaned softly, forehead now resting against his.

You moaned quietly into his ear, Negan beginning to pump faster into you, hitting every spot that made you squirm beneath him gently.

“Daddy...daddy I’m so close.” You whined out, eyes closing tightly as your nails dug deeper into his shoulders.

Negan nodded, gently kissing down your neck as he held you close to him. “Me too, princess, me too. Go on, let it all fucking go.” He cooed in your ear, pressing his lips against it.

It didn’t take long for you to release agaisnt him, and soon you felt his seed pouring into you. It was warm, and his movements were gentle as he slowly pulled out of you, rolling beside you with a love sick grin stretched over his lips.

Negan pulled you into his arms, pressing a kiss into you forehead.

“Stay with me, Negan?” You begged softly, curling close to him. He smiled, a chuckle leaving his mouth as he kissed you deeply.

“Baby doll, don’t you fucking worry that pretty little face of yours. I’ll be by your side for as long as I can fucking stand.”


End file.
